infinitytrainseriesshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Tulip
|age = 12|status = Alive|species = Human|gender = Female|hair = Red|eyes = Green|friends = One-One, Atticus|enemies = The Steward|residence = Infinity Train|profession = Adventurer|first_appearance = Pilot|episode_count = 1|voiced_by = Ashley Johnson}} Tulip "Beetleguise" Van Helsing '''(shortened as '''Tulip) is the protagonist and main character of ''Infinity Train''. ''She is a young 12-year-old girl who has been stuck on an infinite train with endless possibilities, who is searching for a way home with One-One. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Appearance Tulip's build resembles that of your typical schoolgirl. She has a very pale skin and a thin build, giving her a frail physique. She has orange hair that is kept tied in a ponytail by a green band. She also has a green clip attached to the right side of her hair. Adorning her face is a pair of elliptically shaped glasses that rest atop her nose with no visible bridge between the lenses, making it have an appearance of the infinity symbol (∞). She wears a green hooded sweatshirt that has brown patches on the elbows with a white shirt underneath. She also wears a light gray mini skirt that matches her boots, and dark gray tights that stop around her ankles. She carries around with her a brown backpack that contains a notepad and a pencil with a frog eraser and is usually where One-One is placed when being carried by Tulip. Tulip has a neon green glowing number seemingly stamped permanently onto the palm on her right hand. In the Pilot, the number 53 was on her palm but after the encounter with the Steward in Corginia, it was replaced by the number 49. History Tulip has had a glowing number on her hand for about a week, and the cause of it being there is currently unknown. The number on her hand seems to fluctuate. For example, at the beginning of the Pilot the number reads 53, but at the end of the episode, the number is shown to change to the number 49. Not much is known about Tulip's past currently, other than the fact that she has been on the Infinity Train for a week and that at some point during that time, she met One-One. Personality Tulip is intelligent for her age, with the show's creator, Owen Dennis, stating that she has, "...advanced twelve-year-old logic." She is easily frustrated, getting very annoyed, (in some cases, enraged), when things don't go her way. Though she has her bouts of selfishness, she is not averse in giving a helping hand when the situation is dire. A large portion of Tulip's selfish nature comes from her obsessive want to escape the train; decipher what the number on her hand means; and return to her normal life. Often times, Tulip will turn her head on a situation which won't further her in her goals, making her seem very tunnel-visioned. Tulip normally refers to her pencil and notebook for important things. She likes to keep information there. This was shown as when Atticus was telling her how to open a door. Relationships One-One Tulip met One-One while passing through freight cars. They overall have a good relationship, with One-One accompanying her across the train. Owen states that One-One, and its dual personalities, are there to balance out Tulip's own mood. Atticus Though initially apathetic to Atticus, she eventually warms up to him, even going out of her way to help him, and his people, in their plight. She even showed concern for him, shouting his name, when the Steward flicked Atticus towards a rock wall, exposing her location to the Steward. Trivia *Tulip's character design was kept simple so she could be drawn in multiple angles with ease.I just kinda liked it. It was easy for me to draw from different angles, which was something I needed for my shot choices. – Owen Dennis! *Tulip has a habit of grabbing the straps of her backpack occasionally. *Tulip is left-handed. *The flower Tulip is named after is meant to represent perfect love. **Orange tulips are associated with fascination, energy, enthusiasm, and desire. *Tulip's last name, Van Helsing, is a direct reference to Abraham Van Helsing, the main protagonist of Dracula who was also a knowledgeable bookworm who encounters supernatural elements. Gallery ''For the main gallery, see Tulip/Gallery References es:Tulip pt-br:Tulip ru:Тюльпана Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females